


I did it for love

by Krispybubba



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Haddotin, Hurt/Comfort, Is this how you tag?, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, alot of rain..., and everything i write comes out chessy as a teen rom com, i blame jane austen for infeltrating my mind!, i cant write for shit, im so sorry for this, its so cheese!, you can taste it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispybubba/pseuds/Krispybubba
Summary: It was no secret or at least not to Haddock himself that he had developed feelings for the boy. Well "feelings" might not be the best choice of word to describe what he felt for Tintin, complete and utter devotion might describe it a bit better. The thing was that this kind of feeling that he felt for the redheaded journalist could put them both in danger.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	I did it for love

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, my lovelies! so I decided to write a Haddotin fic.... out of nowhere, I had no plan, no concept, no nothing but me my computer, a plate of blue cheese, knife and a late hour! 
> 
> So yeah I'm not the best at writing so sorry, and also English is not my native language, but hey I only did this for fun! but critic is always welcomed! 
> 
> And I also like to thank the lovely people in my haddotin discord for bringing the inspiration for the title!
> 
> enjoy this cheese-fest of a fic ( do contain more rain then cheese tho)

It was no secret or at least not to Haddock himself that he had developed feelings for the boy. Well "feelings" might not be the best choice of word to describe what he felt for Tintin, complete and utter devotion might describe it a bit better. The thing was that this kind of feeling that he felt for the redheaded journalist could put them both in danger.  
So what was he to do! just keep following the lad till the day he got sick of him! or till somebody or someone found out this lovey-dovey mush he felt for the lad!  
No, he had no choice in the matter, this was the only way. 

The rain was pouring down, an icy wind could be felt creeping its way wherever it could, rattling even the coldest of hearts.  
The dark grey sky was a sign that the rain would not stop anytime soon and that thunder was making its way to keep the rain company, fitting weather for the occasion, though Haddock, looking up at the dark swirls decorating the sky.  
Haddock could feel his heart slowly breaking and it was not from his now soggy cold socks or his icy red nose. The thing that was slowly ripping Archie heart apart, was what he knew he would see arriving at his destination. A bright young lad only at the ripe age of 24, with a glimmer in his eyes sparkling with determination and hope, hope for a better world, a world Haddock could not give.

*KNOCK *KNOCK  
Tintin looked up a bit startled at the door, confused who in their right mind would visit him at this time of the hour or in this weather. Well, a person just in his taste he bets. Climbing and manoeuvring over the moving boxes that lay scattered all over the flat, Tintin made his way towards the door. In the doorway, something looking like a drenched sea lion stands dripping a pond in his hallway, bearing the smell of an old wet dog. Any person in their right mind would have been a bit startled at the sight, at least at the smell, but as it happens Tintin is not like everybody else, and wet old dog ( and the smell of the sea and also whisky) happens to be his favourite kind of smell! And he does so love a cute sea lion. 

"HADD..."

" ye can stop packin' laddie," Haddock said, not looking the younger man in the eyes.

At first, Tintin thought the captain must be joking, pulling his leg, but seeing how reluctant the man was with not looking him in the eye and not being able to stop moving his feet, and the fact that he had walked in the pouring rain he knew it was something serious going on. 

"why? has something happened? Haddock!? Look at me! your scari...," 

*BANG* Haddock slammed his fist at the door frame, "Nae... naethin' has happened!..,"

He could still not bring himself to look at the boy, the man that had only ever shown compassion towards him. he could not see the light disappear from his eyes or worse, see nothing change at all!

"Well, something must have! or you would not have walked here in a thunderstorm! you know you can tell m...,"

"TINTIN, just list..,"

"NO captain! you listen to me! I think I deserve to know what has happened," he said looking the old seadog right in the eyes," Because if you have changed your mind, that's fine not everybody is cut out for living with someone else,"  
Haddock knew it was pointless trying to stop Tintin from speaking, he saw the determination in his eyes and knew he had hance. But he also found it so irresistibly cute when Tintin got mad, his french accent always becoming thicker, something Haddock found oh so attractive. 

"And if I have done anything, I'm sorry! I know I can nag a bit sometimes but it is only for your own good captain!"

"Just...Just...," he felt the unshed tears stinging in his eyes"Just keep away lad... it's for yer own good," He said storming out into the storm again.

Frozen in what can only be described as a shock, Tintin stood looking at the puddle the captain had left behind. Only having the burning of tears and the creeping feeling of something that he cannot place, occupying his mind. Just Barely gaining control of himself when he heard Milou whining and gently nudging his leg. What was he doing here! why we're not his legs moving as he wanted them to move?! He heard someone cry but could not see anybody in the hallway, he bought his hands up to his cheek, wet, it was him that was crying! Snapping back to reality he started sprinting, having only one thing on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And chapter 2 aka the final chapter will probably be up soon, or at least I hope I can get some time to write it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
